USA vs the Batarian hegemony
by wpago
Summary: The United States, the greatest super power in the world. One on one no country can match it's total combined military prowness. With weapons in prototype stage that would make Mass Effect green with envy.
1. Chapter 1

_**After reading Proffessorfartburger's story I have decided to make one of my own, In this case the invasion happens after the U.S. gets all it's big guns out of prototype stage. Also by all BIG GUNS I mean ALL BIG GUNS lol. So if it is in prototype stage it is in mass production. If it is just off the drawing board and just came into the making prototype it is now in prototype stage. **_

2013: Laser Gatling guns are placed on all U.S. War Vessels, replacing the Searems. SpaceX full reusable Rocket is successful and the grasshopper is widely used by everyone. Making SpaceX into the first Quadrillion Dollar Company in U.S. History.

2016 November: the American People tired of war costing so many lives, elect a man whom promised to make the Military so strong even the Terrorists will fear to fight us. William Howling is elected. SpaceX begins work on Orbital elevator as a gift to mankind.

2016 December-2017 December: many programs that help the poor are reinvasion and force said poor to have to work in order to get help. No longer may people live off welfare, Social security is reformed, once again making it profitable and will be around for future generations. The government makes cuts across the board and re-looks at foreign aid. The debt, is hastily repaid by gold in Fort Knox, bringing the national debt down to 0, but at a great cost to the gold reserve. However, more money is pumped into DEW and FWS (Future Warrior Suit)

2018 January: FWS is finished and out of proto-type stage, No longer will a .50 cal round be able to take the life of an American soldier with just one shot.

2018 March: First Laser assault rifle to exit proto-type stage. Mass production begins. The range of the rifle is 1.5 miles at night and 1 mile in the day.

2019 April: the Magnetic Accelerator Rail Gun, (MAR for short) is put onto the first Aircraft carrier. Effetely doubling it's size. It is rumored to be able to hit N.K. from the safety of San Francisco harbor.

2019 June: F-35 is finished and quickly replaces the F-22. After a few war games between a flight of F-35 and the entire Air Wing from a Carrier Fleet, the Navy starts developing a version that can take off of carriers.

2020 November: In a landslide victory President Will Howling is re-elected. SpaceX finishes Orbital Elevator and offers a contract to the government to allow the Government to launch XB-37's from it. The Government agrees.

2021 January: Cold fusion Reactors are developed and put into Aircraft carriers. Replacing Nuclear Reactors across the board.

2021 March: NASA makes first prototype of warp engine, predicted to take another 30 years till able to mass produce at the earliest. They say it is more likely to be around the 2060's if not later.

2021 June: Delta Force Operatives are discovered by the Mexican Special force known as Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales de México ( _Special Forces Airmobile Group of Mexico). _The two operatives face more than 150 Mexican Specops, however thanks to the FWS they are able to kill 130 before running out of ammo and having to surrender.

Mexico considers going to war against the United States. However, when the United States reveals to the world it's new military advances in the past decade Mexico resigns it's self to asking for repercussions of 1 trillion dollars. The U.S. Agrees in return for all personal captured and equipment.

2021 October: In fear of terrorists getting ICBMs the U.S. reaches a deal with SpaceX to put defensive weapons on the Orbital Elevator. Gatling Laser's as well as a MAR. The knowledge is kept hidden from the public and the world.

2022 July 4th : Terrorists get their hands on a Old Russian ICBM and launch it at the orbital elevator. The missile is destroyed several thousand clicks away. A single Battalion of infantry is sent in to deal with the Terrorist strong hold.

2022 August 1st No casualties on the American side thanks to FWS. All terrorists of that cell numbering in the thousands are reported as resisting and thus had to be shot several times in the head. The American people welcome these men home with a heroes welcome periods lining every street of every town that produced one of the men who went to fight.

2022 September 2nd : Women for the first time are allowed din Special Forces, However due to the physical requirements that they must achieve ( same as males) few pass the requirements to try out. Even fewer pass the test to train. Those who do make it are known as some of the most ferrous soldiers on Earth.

2023 January 5th: NASA gives the blueprints for the building of Ion engines to SpaceX. MarsOne lands a human colony on Mars.

2023 February 6th: Pluto is destroyed by what is believed to be a rogue Asteroid. The U.S. sends it's first and only unmanned extra-planetary equipped for battle unmanned vessel to investigate.

2023 February 18th Mars colony goes silent as does the unmanned space vessel the U.S. sent. U.S. Forces are placed on DEFCON 2 in response. All air traffic stops and the United States Enters for the first time in its' history full scale Martial Law. All Reserves and IR's are called up as well as the early graduation of all Seniors in ROTC. Jrs. Are rushed to camp to be available to be commissioned. Everyone else who is under contract is forced into the NCO core as a SSGT. The Draft for the first time since the veitinam war is enacted and all industries are put into wartime production. SpaceX is contracted to make Classified weapons. Canada does the same in Response. In return they receive FWS for their armed forces. With in a Week all of the Canadian armed Forces are equipped with it. Mexico still mad at the United States does not do anything. NATO in response to the United States goes to DEFON 2 as well. Although they do not know why. All they know is the United States has gone to DEFCON 2 and thus they stand prepared to lend aid were they can. Nukes are armed and fueled across the U.S. and the world watches. Wondering what will happen.

**February 19****th**** 2023 conference room in Presidential hide out, location Classified, Depth into the ground Classified. **

"What are we looking at gentlemen," I asked the table around me.

My sectary of Defense a man whom I had know for a very long time, infact a man whom went to high school with me, was the first to speak up, "Sir, it looks like we have a first contact scenario. However, due to the Mars colony going dark as well as Prometheus being destroyed it is safe to assume that this is infact a hostile first contact."

Taking a deep, I looked around the room knowing full well what we dieced to do will effect the entire human race, "Options people, what are they?"

"Well sir there is always surrender," my Sectary of State declared. A woman whom I had come to respect despite our differences on almost every level. One of the man reasons she got her position in the first place.

"Isis, that's not an option." I responded, "I do not know about you guys but I do not plan on going into the dark with out a fight."

"Sir, we cant fight them in space, we don't have the weapons," my vice president responded.

"Then we shall lure them to the ground," I said turning to my sectary of Defense, "Matt how long do we have?"

"At most 4 days, probably sooner. Why Mr. President?"

"Put the entire fleet to sea, put the 50's on the sub's."

".50 cal sir, that won't do much especially if since they have space ships."

"I never meant to put .50 cals on the subs. No, no, no, what I want on the Submarines is our 50 megaton nuclear missiles."

A gasp was heard around the room. Those explosives were made in what was thought to be the countries darkest hour. The Cuban missile crisis. Never since then did any imagine they would have to use them.

"Mr. President I ask you to reconsider, " Isis began.

"Isis, you're my sectary of State because I am piss poor are foreigner relationships and you have a great moral compass and always try to do that right thing. However, this is my order and ill bear the brunt of the moral reasonability."

"Now I want the entire Air Force moved to our underground fields in the Mountains. I do not plan to give ET the air to them because they took out our birds from orbit. Same with every military asset we own. Let them think we do not have a military. Make them come down to us. Then when they let their guard down, we shall strike. Oh and one last thing, I want guns given out to the populace. It may seem like we are abandoning them, so I want them to know we shall be back. Give them anything they ask for."

"Mr. President!" Isis shouted

"Isis, you will stay quite the rest of the meeting or I will fire you!"

"Yes Mr. President," Isis grumpily admitted.

"Do not think I am not thinking of the problems this will probably cause in the long run. However, if we don't do this then their probably wont ever be a long run!"

"Now, this is what else I want to happen, I want the rest of our nuclear arsenal primed and ready for launch. If these bastards think for 1 minute they can take on the greatest country on this god damn planet then they have another thing coming to them."

With that, I dismissed everyone and went to my bedroom to retire for the night. It was going to be a very busy week for me.

**In route to Earth Bartarians Pirate dreadnought **

Urtz looked over the scout reports on this new species. It seems like they had just got into space flight and only had one drone form what they were able to find out. Should be an easy target. With any luck they would have a new slave race do enjoy and to have wage war for them. They would show the council the might of Hegemony after they conquered these people. From what there scouts had said, there drone was armed with DEW and a massive kinetic weapon. It was able to take out several of their frigates before three cruisers put the thing down. They combed over the wreckage to look for any survivors. However, it had turn out the damn thing was a drone. Who makes unmanned s pace vessels for combat anyways. Communication delays were horrible.

"How much longer till we get to this planet called Earth?" he asked his pilot.

"Another day or two. If we didn't have to go around the Turian patrol fleets we would have already been there," he complained.

"Well we wouldn't want those idiots on the council to get the wrong ideas now would we. Don't worry I hate them just as much as you do, and mark my words their time will come, oh how it will come I promise you that."

With a grin the pilot responded, "roger that sir."

"Good," the captain responded looking back at his data pad. It seemed that a country called the United States was the world's super power. They would make a great place to touch down at. Then as he read on, he could not help but grin. For he had reach the part were the scouts had come across a planet just away from their home world. It seemed as if they had just begun their colonization of their solar system. Well that suited him just fine. For now, he could have a few of these humans to try out when he got there already.

**First Sgt. Howard 1****st**** Cav. Ft. Hood Texas Killeen 12 hours until attack.**

Sgt. Howard look out at his company, they were digging in for the fight of their lives. Word had just come down from the top what they were dealing with and the men were scarred. To help ease their fears the General of the base ordered a movie screen put up and independence day to play nonstop. To try to raise the men's moral. The spouses and children whom lived on base were either set to underground bunkers of were getting medical stations up and running. Helping out were ever they could. Say what one will about the Army and their spouses they were nothing if not brave. Sighing he turned to look at his captain. The man had barley been in command for more than a month and now he was facing not only his first combat operation but one that came from fraking space! However, he knew full well that the U.S. military and their Canadian Allies were ready.

" First Sgt!" a man from behind him shouted.

Turning around Howard saw a Staff sergeant by the name of Wood. Walking towards him. "First Sgt. the Civilians have all been placed in fall out shelters and the mayor is wanting to know if our guys need anything along the lines of entertainment and what not.

Thinking for a minute, " I don't know, that's a question for the BC."

"Alright do you know where Ltc. Paul is at?"

"Should be at the high school, seeing at turning it into a forward command center."

"Thank you, first Sgt.!" wood replied as he ran off.

Howard couldn't help but think to himself how much of a living hell they were all going to be in here soon.

**Delta force Task Force 121 4 hours till attack location D.C.**

Josh Howling was preparing his men. There job was to get onto an enemy ship by any means necessary. Once on board they were to kill the entire crew and try their damnest to not crash the thing. The U.S. was going to plan a counter attack, lord only knew where these things came from but by god they would counter-attack. As such for the first time in the Entire history of Delta the entire group was deploying as one. Instead of working in 2 man teams or even squad level teams, they were instead working as an entire Regiment. Each man kitted out with his own personal gear.

While the Stuff the army gave to the normal guy may have been good, delta knew they would always need the best. As such they were given a small allowance to buy the better stuff for themselves. He looked down at his more advance Laser rifle or as they often called it Las-Rifle. Of course if the laser weapons were Las-rifles than the ones they had would be hot-shot Las-Rifles.

Checking his ATOG scope and making sure the sight was on and good to go he put down his rifle and drew his side arm. Unlike the official sidearm of the U.S. Military, which was still the M-9 since they hadn't made laser handguns, his had smart ammo that could go around corners and curve down to strike people around both corners and those who were ducking down under cover. Of course though this made the rounds expensive as hell to make. Which was the reason why the rest of the military minus sniper's were not given these rounds. Even then the sniper's were only given the rounds for their main weapon not their side arm.

Looking at his fellow brother in arms he couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, the ET son of a bitch who wanted to fuck with Earth were going to pay. Oh how they were going to kill those bastards. Ever since they had been given the FWS and their new weapons they have yet to receive a combat loss of life. Of course there were the two men whom were captured. However, many in the Regiment believed they let themselves get captured. Since they very easily could have slept out with the adaptive cameo and the speed at which they could run would have made it impossible for them to be caught. He still couldn't believe it after years of training with this thing. From proto-type stage to now. No human should have been able to run 55 miles per hour. However when he put on this suit he did just that.

"Hey major," a Staff Sgt. Said near him called Rogers said to him.

"What's up Staff Sgt.?"

"Just wanted to say, were going to kick ET's Ass right?"

"Kicking his ass is putting it lightly, have no fear we will destroy their sorry ass."

With a chuckle Rogers replied, "Roger that sir, I do have a question though, what if they have shields or something?"

"Easy shoot it till it falls down, if you have to throw a grenade or even a good old knife attack. Lord knows what a knife and this suit could do to a man."

With that Rogers walked away. Leaving the Major to his thought. The staff sergeant did have a good point. Shields, what on earth were they going to do if they had those. Of course according to sci-fi shields would give out after a while, but what if they didn't, or what if they did but the firepower was beyond what they had.

Getting up he walked over to Gunnery Sgt. Dante, "Gunny I want additional explosive and phosphorous grenades for everyone. I want them to have enough to equal the fire power of a squad. Make it happen."

"Roger that sir," Gunnery Sergeant Murdock replied in her Hawaiian accent despite her mainland appearance with pale skin and blonde hair. Hell of a delta operator he couldn't but help think as he turned to look over at the flyboys in his unit. Both had been combat pilots before that had joined the PJ's where they were offered to join Delta. These truly were the best of the best. Every branch working together in one force. Not even the famous seal team 6 were their equal.

"What do you make of our chances of taking a ship sir?" the pilot named Bijansky asked.

"Taking the ship, that parts easy, flying the ship will be hard. You better hope what ever the fuck the egg heads came up with works because f not were all going down with the ship. Just remember all we have to do is keep the damn thing in the air, no combat maneuvers should be needed hopefully."

"Roger that sir."

**SpaceX Headquarters 1 hour till in orbit**

Elon Mask looked over the translation device that his company had just finished making. From the audio response and imagines that the cruiser had sent to Earth after it had taken out the Mars Colony demanding their surrender. They were able to make out a ruff translation. At first the message had been garbled and no one could understand it. However, the pictures were big help in what the aliens had wanted. The aliens were flat out demanding a surrender. Of course the U.S. intercepted and block the transmission from any country from getting this message that was not an ally. They figured that they could deal with their enemies in the world and destroy all these Aliens all in one fell swoop.

Of course North Korea and Iran have pretty much crapped their pants. Especially when the president made the order to fuel the 50 megatons. They were convinced that the U.S. was feed up with their bullshit and were going to put an end to them both at the same time. Infact, North Korea even had the balls to go to DEFCON 1. Their entire country was locked down and they were in the process of arming ever last man woman and child.

Of course though this wouldn't do a damn thing for what was about to happen. They were going to be taken out.

"Well this should work, send on over to the president," he finally said, to his attendant Alex.

With a push of a button Alex sent the package over for the presidents approval. If all went right they just had a weapon which would be very decisive hopefully in the coming war. Little did she know just how big of an advantage SpaceX just gave to humanity.

_**Alright guys here is chapter one, This is going to be only like 5 chapters long. You will see just how screwed the mass effect universe is by modern technology we have in prototype stage. For information on each thing please read below.**_

**Future Warrior Suit (FWS) : is a skin tight sealed all environment suit. It can handle any bio or chemical weapon attack. Also has antidotes on hand for all known poisons ,chemical and bio weapons. These are automatically injected into the body of the wearer upon the detection by the computer system. It has a f-16's computer power. It has a heads up display that monitors health, fatigue, and my favorite heart rate. It also , in the heads up display, has a computer that projects images and live action video from satellites and anything else they could need onto the one way visor. It can stop a .50cal round due to the way the suit its' self works. Until it is shot the suit is a soft flexible material. Upon impact the area around the shot hardens. While the rest of the suit remains soft. This allows the force to be spread across the entire body. With Smart muscle fibers and hydraulics the users strength is increased by 70%. The User is also capable of running of excess speeds of 45 MPH. With bursts of speed up 60. The suit also has an adaptive cameo scheme that changes to the environment. Further it has a built in translator that can receive any language of any dialect and translate it into perfect English. Then can change English when spoken to any language the user wishes. Allowing every solider to speak any language they want. Also the solider can carry up to 150 pounds and not feel any addition weight. Set to be out in mass production in the year 2020**

**The Laser gun: The Gatling gun is actually being placed on ships today. The laser file is almost out of prototype stage and will be used by 2017. It is more powerful than the standard m-4/m-16 rifle with greater range.**

**SpaceX reusable rocket: It is called the grass hopper and takes its' maiden trip into space this year. **

**Cold fusion reactor: the tests very from test to test. Sometimes no energy is produced and sometimes a shit ton to the point where the entire lab explodes is produced. Should be in wide use around 2021.**

**Orbital Elevator: we can do this now, just no one wants to spend the trillions of dollars needed for it. Think of twice the U.S. debt and you get a rough estimate. **

**Magnetic Accelerated Rail Gun (MAR) : this is also almost out of prototype stage and should be in wide use by the 2019's. Infact the navy's new stealth destroyers they are building will come with 3. Also is capable of shooting through mountains and hitting what ever is trying to hide behind them. **

**Colony on mars: go look up Mars One lol **


	2. Chapter 2

** Guest 1, yes we have planes that can go to Mock five. However, as of right now no human can survive the G force. Thus, we are forced to use drones for it. Trust me those will be making an appearance. **

**Now time for a Rant, if you do not have anything nice to say SHUT YOUR MOUTH. Yes, my story telling is not the best. Considering I have a learning disability and spent most of my Jr. high and Elementary getting myself out of Spec Ed I'd be happy if ya'll didn't just go off on me. If you are going to do that I am going to quote a good commissar I love, **_**Feth off you Feth wipe!- Commissar Ludd. **_**Now if you have something to say and would like to talk to me about it send a PM with an account so I can explain what is going on better for you. Next, everything I say is under devolvement or being deployed is actually happening. Don't believe me? Fine go ahead don't believe me. To bad your to lazy to use Google and find out that hat I am saying is true! The laser Gatling gun is actually being deployed to our ships as you read this. (American Ships) Why did they announce this? Easy to scare the living hell out of any country dumb enough to try to go toe to toe with out navy. Next, if your butt hurt because its' American coming to save the day, you due realize America has a larger navy than the next 8 combined if I am not mistaken. On top of that, we have the most advance and best-equipped fighting force on the face of the planet. We also have the world's largest stockpile of Nuclear armament. So get over it, your country has decided to spend its' money other stuff than a large and highly advance military fighting force. Now I have a great respect for any all country's that are our friend. Even those that are like the I don't know if you're a friend but you seem friendly friends (Russia I am looking at you). If anyone really cares send me a PM with an account and ill send back the numbers I ran, size of actual nukes ( they are measured in megaton) and what not. If you actually read this then great job give your self a pat on the back and a free internet cookie!**

**.::Bartarians Fleet ETA 5 minutes until weapons range of Space elevator::.. **

Ur looked over his crew. They had all manned their battle stations in record time. Somehow, the scouts had missed the giant space station; however, it would not matter. They were going to take the station by force rather than destroy it from orbit. Who knows what technology could be found in there. Especially since, it did not run off Ezzo. He still could not believe that. Anything and everything ran of that stuff. This species would indeed make for excellent client species for the Hegemony. With them, they might actually be able to take out the damn council. Thus putting the Bartarians as the true rulers of the galaxy. A place they knew was their birthright.

"Sir we are in weapons range, we have yet to be fire upon what are your orders?"

"Send over troops I want that stationed secured and all humans on their taken prisoner if possible."

"Roger that sir, message relayed across the fleet. Fleet acknowledges and has begun loading shuttles to take the station."

"Good, for the Hegemony"

His entire crew echoed him across the bridge. With in a few hours this war would be over. Little did he know just how wrong he was.

**..::Delta Force Location Medium Earth Orbit Space Elevator::..**

Radar has picked up enemy ships coming in sir," Gunny Murdock replied.

"You're kidding right? Radar picked them up. Not infrared, just plain old radar?"

"Yes sir," Murdock replied with a grin.

"Well now for an advance species they sure as hell do not know the idea of stealth now do they," he said loud enough for most of his fellow Deltas to hear. This of course brought a few chuckles. Some even were laughing loudly.

Putting his helmet on, he turned up his speakers on the helmet, "Alright men, and women," he said motioning to Murdock, " This is how it is going to go. We are to be stealthed by the Airlock's 1 man goes on for every one they drop off. When we get their, it is weapons free once EVERYONE gets' over. With any luck we'll fuck ET up, steal his ship, make it umanie," this brought a few laugh from the 40k players in the room, "Turn around figure out how the hell to pilot the damn thing, go to their planet and drop half of the remaining U.S. Nuclear arsenal on their home planet. Now this wont be easy, no those missions would go to the Rangers or marines. Hell hard does not even begain to describe it. For if, it was hard then the SEAL teams would have got this mission. No, this mission is downright impossible to pull off. Of course, though, we have a history of making the impossible possible. Now lets' get ready to kick ET's ass, suit up and may god watch over us all."

There was a sound of Hoorah, Hooah and Hooyah around the room. As everyone with the speed and precession that no one else could match equipped their helmets and made ready to do what Delta did best. Destroy the enemy from within.

**..::Presidential fall back bunker, location classified, depth into group Classified::..**

"What is the update on our men?" I asked Matt.

"Delta has reported they have successfully infiltrated the enemy shuttle like things and are heading into the fleet. They will activate beacons once they are on board so we don't nuke the vessels they are going to take."

"Good, and what is the status of our nukes?"

"All nukes sir are ready, including the decoys that should make the enemy see much more than their actually are."

"Good I want updates given as they come in,"

"Well then sir I have a shit ton of reports for you."

"Well then get on with it my friend!"

"The navy is reporting they are out in the ocean and the Aegis Defense cruisers are ready to launch missiles into low Orbit. The MAR are primed and pointed skyward waiting on targets, and our missile defense system is up and ready across the entire continent, if it launches well get it put down sir. Civilians that are near military bases have been evacuated into shelters and the military has set up bases in a 50-mile radius. So that way they are spread out far enough that orbital bombardment will not affect them to much."

"I want a counter-attack planned and a message broadcasted to enemy ships."

"Sir, we still don't know too much of their language."

I let out a laugh at this, for what I planned on doing would not need words, "Matt my friend, I do not plan on putting words in it. I want a video message sent; it will be simple and easy to understand."

"Roger that, Mr. President."

**..::Bartarians Fleet::..**

"Sir were getting a message from the planet,"

"Put it on, who knows maybe they are surrendering to our mighty fleet."

"Roger, putting it on."

It took about three whole minutes for the coms specialist to put on the video. The VI straining to adapt the video to make it play on their screen. However, when he did play it everyone's eyes immediately turned to face the screen.

On the screen was nothing but black. However, a song started to play in an unknown language. Then pictures start to appear. The person on the screen looked like a male Asari if they had males at all. It also had fur covering its head. However, what happened next made everyone angry. Instead of what they thought would be a first contact package was in fact a downright declaration of war. The person on the screen stuck his middle finger up at them before proceeding to show his bare ass at them.

Then suddenly the Music started to blare even louder. A flag appeared on the screen. It had 13 stripes and 50 stars on a blue box. With what appeared to be the outline of one of their continents. Missiles started leaving the continent while the music grew louder. The video quickly cut to giant explosions that gave out the shape of a mushroom of all things. Then followed by a giant finger point at them. To add insult to what they had also seen the music grew increasingly louder. Then a bird of Prey appeared and showed both its' middle talons at them. Obviously some sort of insult.

The coms. officer was completely enraged at this message. He literally could not see straight. No one would insult the Hegemony like this and get away with it. They would make everyone pay. Especially that human that showed his butt to them. He could not wait to capture him so he could watch the videos on what they did to him.

**..::Delta Force Location Bartarian's flag ship Pride of the Hegemony Dreadnought class vessel::..**

Gunny Murdock unsheathed her knife and moved up to slit the throat of the crewmember that had just gone into the restroom. She wanted to do this were she could examine the enemy and see where the vital points were. She could tell they had necks. That much was obvious from what she could see of the other crew walking around. However, with only her and 13 others getting on board this ship they needed every advantage they could get. If that meant slitting a throat and followed by slicing apart the corpse as fast as possible to find where the heart and brain was then so be it. Delta was not known for always following the rules of war. Even when congress outlawed water boarding, they still did it anyways.

She was already ast the hard part of getting the restroom with out being seen. For she had walked in before the door had closed. Checking each stall to make sure she was alone she moved up slowly for her kill. She licked her lips on the inside of her helmet. First blood was going to go to her on this ship. Something that many of them actively competed for.

She could see her target. Obviously a male if they had the same type of reproductive system since he was peeing standing up. Her feet floating centimeters off the ground as she stepped. For she did not want to make any additional sound that could alert her victim.

Then time seemed to slow, her arm moved in a very slow motion even though she knew she was moving it as fast as she could. To bring it up and around the things mouth to muffle any sound. Her knife coming the opposite way with the end pointing to other arm. She gripped the creatures mouth firmly as it stood still in complete shock. She started to pull the knife back across the things throat causing its blood to spray all over what appeared to be a urinal. To make sure it died however, she bought the knife back and stabbed it though the neck with the black point out the other side. If it was a human it would have had its' spine cut in half. It never knew what hit him. She heard the door open behind her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

A voice rang out in an unknown language. Because she was hearing it in its' native tongue and not in English. She drew her primary weapon. Hoping the faint smell of ozone and the slight hum would not alert the rest of the ship. However, before the thing took more than a few steps into the restroom. An invisible hand grabbed its' mouth and sliced open its' neck as well.

Cursing her self for not checking her HUD for friendlies she did so immodestly. It was the pilot Bijansky. He shut the door, de-cloaked, and waved at her. His voice came on over the squad inter-commutation system, "Looks like that's two you owe me."

"B.S. that time in Brazil doesn't count."

"Sure, am I positive you would have gotten away with the entire drug cartel bearing down on you."

"shut up, don't you have a ship to try and not crash?

"good point, however that's' still two," he replied as he switched on his adaptive camouflage.

"In your dreams it's two."

Bijansky just let out a low chuckle as both him and the gunny proceeded to pull the corpses apart to find their hearts. This way they would be sure to hit the right place to kill the things. Could not always slit the throats you know.

After making a huge mess of blood, they discovered where the heart was. It was on the left side of the things chest. It also had lungs and a digestive system. Grabbing the thing around its' wriest as a technology sample, they continued. They found a map of the ship on the wall and headed towards what looked to be the engines. They would start from their and work their way up. Killing anything and everything that so much as had a pulse. No one was going to escape their wraith. As they headed down, they were joined by the others of the team whom made aboard this ship. The other 13 people after a quick discussing all agreed the slighting the throats and hiding the bodies was the best course of action. In so they moved as one. Cover each other as they advanced. Whenever an Alien passed in front of them, they simple waited. They no place to hide the body at this time really. Once they hit the stern, they would clear it out and put all the bodies that were there. Of course, they would have to be carefully in case the enemy had any surveillance cameras.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, they finally go to the aft. Only to find around 400 people in there. Murdock could not help but swear under her breath. This was going to be a very very long day. Opening the com-system to talk to her fellow soldiers, she began, "alright we have a battalion back here," Of course this was followed by a lot of courses. This was the last thing they wanted. It was not like they wouldn't be able to do this still but the task before them just grew incredibly harder, "I know men, but here's the deal, if we get these guys taken care of and do it with no one getting shot; ill buy everyone enough beer to get a Irishman drunk.

Of course this brought a few laughs and even one, "Ill hold you to that lass, remember my parents were Full-blooded Irish."

"Alright cut the chatter, we need to focus on what we are doing. Split up into teams of two after we clear the room I just pinged on my left." she ordered as the team received the ping of the very room she was talking about, "We will put the bodies in there. Obadoza, McKellar, you both get guard duty. Any trys to go into that room gets slit throats understand?"

"Roger that gunny," they replied.

"Alright the rest of you move out and happy hunting," she ordered as everyone began to move out. Her partner was an older member of Delta by the name of Mathew Caps, from what she knew he was in the navy before he joined Delta. The pair moved as if they had been working together since day one. They had their first two targets in sight. They both removed their blades from their sheaths in their suits and moved behind them. With a quick signal, the suits simonized together and moved their arms in perfect harmony together. The throats of both slit with a stab through their heart. Picking up both bodies, they carried them back to the room. To find that it already had a pile of bodies. Seemingly as an entire platoon, worth of men had been killed.

"Ya, about that gunny, you kinda picked a room that is a sleeping quarters. When we got in here, they will all moving about or sleeping."

"How did you take them out?"

"Easy, laser gun."

"Alright, you better not have alerted the rest of the ship though."

"Nope just half of the bodies laying here that came to investigate the sound."

"You know what; I don't even want to know anymore. Keep up the good work boys," she replied trying to hold back a laugh. These two always were doing things like this. They probably lured the entire platoon into here and slaughter them.

Her and Caps proceeded to continue their sweep forward eliminating the aliens and carrying them back. A few times, they were almost caught because of guards seeing the blood on the ground but a quick throw of the knife and they were saved. The best part though was the part was they literally came upon two people making out. Having common courtesy on a battlefield got one self-killed so they slit the throats of both as all four of both their eyes were closed. They never knew what hit them. With in 30 minutes they had the entire aft completely devoid of all xenon's as one of the 40k players in the group called them.

She liked the sound of that xenos a fitting name to the aliens.

**..::Bridge of Same ship::..**

"Sir, Engineering has gone silent!"

"What? Bring me who ever is in charge down their, I want to know they have gone silent."

Just then a communication single came over from one of his frigates, "We have boarders I repeat boarders. The bastards are cloaked some how. They are trying to breach the CIC, send help!"

Looking at the marine commander of his ship the Admiral of the Bartarian fleet ordered, "Take half our marine contingent over there and secure that ship."

"Sir, that's a lot of personal, are you sure? What if they boarded us as well?"

"They would have to be stupid to board us. We have over 15,000 personal on this ship. It would take at least a few thousand men to take us over. That is why they choose a frigate. Now take half our marine detachment over their now!"

"Yes sir," the marine commander replied before hurrying off to carry out he Admirals orders. The admiral was confident that his ship could handle these invisible humans. In the end all fell before the might of the hegemony. Little did he know just how wrong he truly was. For not only was his dreadnought in the process of being taken over, but her twin in the fleet was also being taken over. Only at a much faster pace.

**..::Wraith of fate, frigate in the Bartarian fleet::..**

"Alright men, as soon as we get into their bridge I want the enemy commander taken alive. I have a few questions I want answered," Captain JoeyG as he was called ordered.

"Sir the charge is set. We are ready to breach on your go order."

"Everyone guns up, we go in loud and hard. May god watch over us," he said to his men hoping they would not lose another man this day, "Blow the door."

"Roger that blowing in 3...2...1... GO GO GO!" Their speakers emitted an extremely loud screeching sound that was to help disable their enemy as they stormed the bridge. As they made their way through the bridge quickly shot each alien in the head as, they held their hands to their ears trying to block out the sound.

The captain was easy to find. As he was the only one elevated above everyone else. He received two lasbolts to his legs and one to each one. Before one of the former MPs moved up and cuffed him. This would be a lot of fun being the first one's to water board an alien. He wondered if they feared it just as humans did. Well one way or another he was going to find out. Ordering his men to secure the airlocks incase any reinforcements came, he went to the pilot control Station. Water boarding would have to wait sadly. For the ship was going straight towards the sun and he did not feel like frying today. Lucky for him however, it seemed to be a direct flight control. He muttered a quick prayer to god as he sat down, and try to figure this damn thing out.

**Bartarian dreadnought The second coming**

Major howling moved up with his men, he had gotten lucky and had around 40 men and women with him. Sadly the ever feisty Gunnery Sgt. Murdock was not with him. She would have been a huge help in clearing this ship. He had lost three men to a giant toad type thing before they had point the thing down. Luckly for them they had caught the damn thing pissing. Otherwise, he would have lost lot more men. However, true to his word he spoke earlier you shoot something enough it goes down. Of course, it had taken about 50 shots to down the thing and 3 men their lives.

They were half way through the ship already. The bodies of the men and women they had slain were piled high in rooms at the aft of the ship. The bodies count reader in his heads-up display showed that they had killed around an entire brigade worth of troops. Of course, though, they only fought in open combat the one toad. The rest of them were all taken down by precise rifle fire, a knife across the throat or even good old snapping of the neck. Not once did the enemy see them. If they had they would all be died. For if they were discovered, it did not matter how advance their suits were or how much firepower they had. They would be surrounded and simply drowned in sheer numbers. Moving up they came upon the quarters of a high-ranking officer if the trinkets and lavish decorations were to be believed, however though what shook them to their very core was the cages they found in there.

The cages held even more aliens, all of them female looking in appearance. A few of the aliens that were in the cages look almost like a human, only they had blue skin and tentacles like things instead of hair. Opening a comm. channel to his team, " Guys you have to come see this, it seems that we are dealing with slavers."

This brought an outrage of discus across the entire comm. system. Slavers were the lowest of the low. Howling quickly made a decision that he hoped he would not regret. He ordered his men in the room to de-cloak.

**..::In the cage::..**

Malsol, was trying to sleep in her cage that had been her home for the last few years. Ever since she was abducted by the vile slavers that sacked the yacht she was working on, she was forced along with the other captives in the cages beside her to endure unspeakable horrors. She was barley into her maiden years and yet all she had to look forward to now was a life of slavery. Then suddenly before her were eight Asari looking shapes. Had commandos snuck on board to save her? No, they did not usually do that. Then what were these things. Their faces were hidden behind the polarized visor. When they approached her cage though she started to cower into a corner out of instinct. However, the figure after ripping the front of the gate open did nothing but offer a hand towards her as he squatted down. When she still did not come out, he took off his helmet. To reveal a face that was strikingly similar to that of an Asari. Only it had fur onto and tan skin. His smiling was warm and inviting. However, when he tried to speak to her what were obviously she knew that this was a new species, as her universal translator could not pick up the words it spoke.

However, figuring that she should trust the person she slowly got out of her cage and stood up. She was wearing nothing but rags really. When he offered her an omi-tool of all things, she gladly took it and put it on. Activating it, she began to hack the ship for schematics. If these people were here to save her and her fellow captives, she was not going to be dead weight. However, when she activated the Omni-tool the new species all took a step back and their hands on the strange gun looking things they had tightened. After hacking the ship to get its' schematics she then began to see if the Bartarians had a translation for this new species.

**Major howling**

Howling just sat there and watched the rather attractive alien type away on what he now knew was a portable computer. He had given it to her in hopes it could have been a portable armor system or a shield generator or anything like that. What he was not expecting was a miniature computer. After about 5 minutes, though the alien motioned for him to come over to her and look at the screen. It showed in perfect English, _**" my name is Malsol and that her and her fellow captives wanted to help him. However, she would have to do a mind joining so she could speak his language."**_

Not knowing what this mind joining is he frowned a bit and crossed his arms. A universal single for _ya not happening._

Then she began typing again and a response was shown, "_**I assure you it is completely harmless. It will only take a moment and how else do you plan on getting out of here with out being able to understand what the signs say."**_

He let out a laugh and point towards the other end of the ship that still had the enemy with it. He point his gun in the direction and made a little skit of assaulting that way and making a flying motion.

" _**You plan on stealing this ship? Well then, you will most defiantly need our help. You will not understand the controls to fly this. No offense."**_

"Guys she is going to do some sort of joining with me, if I suddenly have an alien out of my chest kill her please." Howling said before motioning for her to continue.

"_**Thank you, now relax, take deep breaths, this will be over momentarily."**_

The alien said something in her language before everything went black.

**All right guys chapter two. The longest chapter I have ever written. It is also the singe longest thing I have ever written in my entire life! Now the following is a list of ships in the Bartarian fleet as well as a key for you to know which ones have been infiltrated. On every ship cruiser and above. The men will find slaves and said slaves will help pilot said ship. The two frigates are extremely old and that is why they have manual control. **

_..::Bartarian fleet::.._

_** means infiltrated while * means will be nuked_

_Dreadnought class_

_Pride of the Hegmonde** Length 1k_

_The second coming** 950 meters_

_Cruiser Class_

_Themisto**_

_Taurus**_

_Resilient**_

_Condor*_

_Myanmar*_

_Free-Fall*_

_Approaching Storm*_

_..::Frigates::.._

_Wraith of Fate**_

_Victory upon all**_

_DestoryofWills*_

_Guardian*_

_Death bringer*_

_Bringer flight*_

_PrideofHate**_

The following is what each crew finds with on expectation. The Quarian is only found on the Flagship.

Two Asari

One Drell

One Female Turian (yes they exist)

One Quarian

**All right, that is a wrap. Once again all technology found in my story is either UNDER DEVOPLEMENT AND IN ****PROTOTYPE STAGE! ****or is actually being deployed. Well reviews are welcome, but IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. Although constructive criticism is more than welcome. For I am always willing to improve my writing skills. Now there will be three more chapters. Each around 5k words. Followed by a second story that follows this one up on the counter attack. Believe me there will be justice. The American people will be more bloodthirsty than Pearl Harbor and 9/11 combined. To quote a stupidly funny movie. 9/11 * a thousand. **


End file.
